gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MUSCLECREWGT
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the File:Cuban hermes front quarter view.jpg page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. The Tom (talk) 17:40, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Custom image Hi, sorry to say but can you please stop adding custom image on the articles like one you put in the Buffalo and Hermes? We only accept official content. And custom content will be deleted with no warnings.--Yong feng (talk) 15:37, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Mods warning You can't add pics with non in-game modded cars. Plus, you must follow our image policy before uploading any image. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 16:08, October 8, 2013 (UTC) *Don't ignore any of your warnings, if you keep adding those modded pics, you will be reported. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 16:12, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Yong Feng Yong Feng reverted your edit for a valid reason, and he has every right to inform you of why he reverted it on your talk page - that's what a talk page is for. So there's nothing that you could report him for. Also, don't edit his userpage, if you want to message him use his talk page. Tom Talk 16:34, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :Whatever you do, DO '''NOT' UPLOAD AND DO NOT ADD CUSTOM IMAGE''. And Don't vandalizing user pages. Just leave a message in my talk page and i will reply why i undo your edits. Understand?--Yong feng (talk) 17:13, October 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Alright, i will forgive you, but don't put custom contents here.--Yong Feng (reply) 17:58, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Removing messages Don't remove messages from your talk page. Tom Talk 15:19, October 9, 2013 (UTC) musclecrewGT440 16:14, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :nah ill remove messages if i want to its my talk page not yours its my right ::No it isn't. It's important for admins to be able to monitor your talk page. You do not have the right to remove warnings about following policy. Tom Talk 16:33, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :::it does not say that in the policy i read it and PLEASE do not say anything back understand? ::::Not everything is included in the policy. Some things are considered common sense. Since you read the policy, I'm assuming you're familiar with the civility policy. Your attitude has broken that rule, so consider this a warning. I do "understand" what you were requesting, sadly due to your attitude I was obliged to reply. Tom Talk 17:11, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::ok now PLEASE lets stop the talk ok? i got some things to do and i cant help it if im a little cranky i have things going on ::::::You know you don't have to reply right? Just follow the rules when you're on here and that's it. Go back to your "things". Tom Talk 17:18, October 9, 2013 (UTC) musclecrewGT440 17:23, October 9, 2013 (UTC) k k sorry about all of that Re:Brickade Yeah, i know about this van i also have trainer for it, but i'm too lazy to drive because my EFLC is too laggy because i use Windows 7, i prefer more to spawn a vehicle as passenger and spawn a driver to drive, as a passenger, i can shoot police officers more easily.--Yong Feng (reply) 16:55, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :whatever, i also having fun with it and i recently add Hatsune Miku ped mod into it. I like to add anime in GTA games.--Yong Feng (reply) 19:44, October 10, 2013 (UTC) CJ Hi, sorry to say, but i removed your image of CJ in GTA IV. Because CJ only appear in GTASA, in GTA IV version of SA will count as a mod. Also, the image should be given a proper name (for example: Carl-Jhonsen-GTAIV.png instead of numbers).--Yong Feng (reply) 18:15, October 15, 2013 (UTC) hey that is an easter egg NOT a mod or glitch ok? :Ok, i'm sorry, but you accidentally type it as GTAIV, but it important that you use the proper file name, not like "10687766.png". The Tom says it a useless image.--Yong Feng (reply) 18:31, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Block You've had enough warnings. I'm blocking you for a week. Tom Talk 14:56, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :musclecrewGT440 15:02, October 23, 2013 (UTC) i am reporting you for unfair use and abusing your adminastrator position because i didnt do anything wrong ::Go ahead. I've given you more chances than I'm supposed so you're hardly being hard done by. Once again, don't remove my messages from your talk page. Tom Talk 15:11, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :::musclecrewGT440 15:19, October 23, 2013 (UTC) once again you are abusing your power you messed with the wrong person you just dont do this i will see that YOU get blocked for misuse of your adminastrator position i could understand if i was doing something wrong but i was not / have not done anything wrong AND you might just lose your position over this because i have contacted wikia support and they will get back with me soon and i know who else to contact as well so just STOP ::::Ok, we'll see how that works out. I don't want you removing messages from your talk page because it's important for Staff to be able to see your previous warnings. Since you don't seem to understand why you've been blocked, I'll explain. You've been warned about following policy before, continuing to ignore policy gets you a block. You also left two messages on on Thomas0802's talk page which I believe weren't civil. Again, this isn't the first time that you've acted in an uncivil manner. Thomas removed that image for valid reasons and explained that to you, but you continued to add it. I then reverted it, and explained that the image is pointless and unnecessary. You once again, added the image. I appreciate that you did rename the image in accordance with the image policy, but that didn't change the fact that the image served no purpose. You can't repeatedly disregard the policies of the Wiki and ignore the Staff and expect not to be punished. Tom Talk 15:30, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::musclecrewGT440 15:39, October 23, 2013 (UTC) i did follow policy YOU just dont understand i always mess things up usally because i accidently mess them up and my friends delete me you do not understand me nobdy ever has or ever will so i guess ill be leaving this wiki another thing that i enjoy thats been reiuned . im probably going to be gone for a long time but ill be back soon enough ::::::How old are you? Tom Talk 15:46, October 23, 2013 (UTC) musclecrewGT440 15:49, October 23, 2013 (UTC) 17 musclecrewGT440 17:01, October 23, 2013 (UTC) could we please just forget about this? musclecrewGT440 17:08, October 23, 2013 (UTC) come on eh? ill be nice and let you keep admin position if you be nice and unblock me ::::::You'll let me keep my admin position? Are you serious? One complaint from a disgruntled user isn't going to get me blocked and demoted. If Wikia even bother to investigate whatever you've claimed, I'll be glad to provide them with the reasons for your block and I highly doubt that they'll disagree with my decision. Are you aware that Wikia staff can read this? I've given you multiple valid reasons for the block, my position as a Bureaucrat is not in jeopardy. I don't believe that you're 17 either. If you're under 13 you can't edit this Wiki. Tom Talk 21:03, October 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I told you that you don't add useless image and i given you enough tips. Keep calm and play GTA V.--''Yong Feng'' (Reply←→ ) 20:26, October 23, 2013 (UTC) musclecrewGT440 03:59, October 24, 2013 (UTC) TOM talk please ignore me and anything on this talk page and im not going to do anything for a while because i do not want to speak with you anymore :::::::You are getting on my freaking nerves pal, first of all, violating policy and civility from this Wiki and insulting high-workers and professional staff members in this website. Second, I really don't believe that you are 17 years old, because you write like a elementary pupil. And third, even you if you're going to report Tom, the Wikia Staff members are smart enough that we have a policy and you violated them after being normally warned. If a user does something wrong here, we, peacefully correct him. But in your case, you turned in a revolted way against the staff and violating everything like you were the king of this Wiki, this is just disgusting. After you will be released' from your block, you can edit here, but don't do things like you did again. Please. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 05:46, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I agree with Thomas, you should not did that. Disrespecting Patreoller and Admins, sorry dude but this is going too far. Such as ignoring our admin TOM and our staff Thomas.--''Yong Feng'' (Reply←→ ) 05:54, October 24, 2013 (UTC) musclecrewGT440 14:01, October 24, 2013 (UTC) first of all dont get rude ok i only write like this because i dont have much experience with computers i hate it when people accuse me of stuff like harassing all the wikia staff all the admins everybody here man get real i dont deal with drama thomas and you always dramatize everything and be rude because youre always rude when you say anything you are its not all the things you say its the way you say them thomas0802 youre rude and i might report you for incivility i dont care what i do what you do and say si 20 times worse then what i do and say well good day to you 'sir' musclecrewGT440 14:09, October 24, 2013 (UTC) im not going to leave this wikia because of haters now everybody on here hates me but you know what im not going to leave just because everybody hates me :::::::::Dude, i watched all your wikis, but i see you did report to staff Sanne in the Fast And Furious 2 wiki, whats the problem? Men. I did nothing wrong for it. I don't think that this is a valid reason for reporting me. Sorry dude, but only thing you have to do is calm down. Or the Risk would be bigger than you think.--''Yong Feng'' (Reply←→ ) 16:07, October 24, 2013 (UTC)